The Start of Angel
by XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX
Summary: What happened the day Angel's metahuman genes showed up, and her first memory at the HIVE academy. Very slight hinting at Kyd Wykkyd/Angel at the end. ONE SHOT


**(Where did **_**this**_** idea come from? I don't know. Seriously. I was just thinking about Angel, the HIVE girl with the wings, and wondering how, if she had not been born with wings from the start, it would have really hurt for them to come out. This was born. This will basically be my take on her past and everything, so I hope you like it :D )**

It was snowing outside. The little girl could see from her bed. She couldn't go out and play this year. She watched her friends make snowmen and have snowball fights along the street. She was briefly distracted from the pain in her back, though it came back sharply in a new stab. She cried out weakly. Her mother, a youthful yet weary woman with light brown hair, watched the poor ten year old as she writhed in agony. They had a doctor come over and try to see what was wrong, but they had no clue. The intense pain was centered between her shoulder blades and nowhere else, she was sweating and blacking out every once in a while when the torture came back harder than before. She would have to be brought in to the hospital for more extensive attempts at a diagnostic, but they couldn't move her without her screaming. The girl's stepfather, a short man of about only 5 feet 4 inches, put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. He didn't feel much for the girl, but he didn't like his partner's suffering that it brought. He'd sneak in a pointed look at the girl when her mom turned away. It was her fault that their new marriage already had strains. She was polite and orderly, but her tone always had a bite when directed at him. Poor Angela still loved her deceased father, her _real _father, and refused to accept him. He had no problem with this. He just wished her gone.

"Mommy… It… It's getting worse…" Angela muttered. Her light blue eyes looked glassy like the tears that fell from them. Her mother broke out in a new sob and hugged her daughter closer.

"My poor Angela… It will be okay, baby, you'll be okay." Angela closed her eyes and tried to withstand the pain just for a little while longer. The doctor said he would get heavy duty pain killers to dull the agony and transfer her to the hospital but… she felt they were running out of time. Angela opened her eyes again and looked to her mom. Her mom jumped, startled. Angela's eyes had turned pure… gold.

"What's wrong mommy?" Angela choked out.

"Your… your eyes! They're gold!" Her mom said, resisting the urge to move away more and further upset her daughter. More tears fell from the little girl's now golden eyes. She looked to her stepdad, who was now openly glaring at her.

"What's happening to me?" Angela whispered.

"You are… a monster." He said. "That's what's happening. You always have been a monster. Like father like daughter." Angela glared at him and stood shakily against pain and took a step towards the man. She, being awkward and tall for her age, was only four inches smaller than him.

"My father is not a monster, my father never was a monster, I am not a monster, but you know who is? You. And monsters should not be allowed to roam free." She took another step towards him, grabbing something heavy off her nightstand. She yanked the lamp so that it unplugged itself and raised it up in the air. Her stepfather stepped back until he hit the wall and put his hands in front of him, in a failed sign of peace.

"Angela! Stop!" her mom yelled faintly. Angela closed the last of the distance and brought the lamp down on him, breaking his arms from unnatural force and letting glass shards embed themselves in his face. The largest peace caught him straight through the eye. He slumped down to the floor, smearing blood. Angela quickly collapsed as well as the next bout of pain hit her back, this time worse than ever before. It felt like skin was being seared, broken and torn away. She screamed in anguish, until finally, the pain dropped to a dull throb. Angel felt her back being weighed down and turned her head to see two bloody, white feathered wings had sprouted from in between her shoulder blades. She looked to the bloody pile of person on the floor near her and finally realized what she had down. She heard her mom's terrified whimpers as the woman squeezed herself into the corner of the room. Angela got up, trembling, and turned to her mother.

"Angela?" The woman whispered. "What… have you done?" Angela felt a small smile grow despite the situation.

"What have I done? I simply became the Angel I was meant to be. Good bye mother, it seems I would have no place here anymore." Angela- no, Angel- absentmindedly dusted off her bloody nightgown and walked towards the large window. She sent a fist crashing through it, invigorated with new and inhuman strength, and made a whole big enough for her. She climbed out and spread her wings, feeling the cold breeze nip at her skin. She slowly started to fly as if she had been doing so her whole life. She soared high into the sky and smog from the city, not caring if anyone saw. She was free. She remembered her real dad's eyes when he took off the colored contacts, pure gold.

"I guess it really is like father like daughter."

_**-o0o-0o0-o0o-0o0-o0o-**_

Angel was ushered into a room with a bunch of other odd looking kids. Maybe this man called Brother Blood _could _help her. He had found her one day as she tried not to freeze to death on the cold streets of Steel City and brought her here, saying that he was in charge of recruiting special children for a boarding school that would help her deal with her strange abilities. Angel smiled, looking around. She didn't look strange with all of them surrounding her. She liked being normal for a change. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see a small, pale boy with scarlet eyes and shaggy black hair. He blushed when she caught him staring, but she just smiled and walked over,

"Hi, I'm Angel, what's your name?" The boy seemed to panic a bit before he pulled out a note pad and a pen. He scribbled something down and handed the note pad to her.

"_I'm Elliot, but you can call me… Kyd Wykkyd."_

**(Yes, I did put Kyd Wykkyd at the end. I couldn't hope to do a fanfiction about Angel without him. I just went with Angela as her name since it was close to Angel and, in this story, she came up with it completely off the top of her head when she was a kid. It had to be simple. Anyways, hope you review, because reviews make me happy, and then you are a good person because you made someone happy. You also gain 2,000 awesomeness points if you review this story. So review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism would be helpful even though this is a one shot, so I would love to hear your opinion :) )**


End file.
